The proposed work for the coming year will involve studies on the effects of citrinin on embryo and fetal growth and development. Standard procedures will be used to examine for resorptions and malformations. In addition, the labeled compound will be employed in some studies to determine the transplacental movement of citrinin and the possible fetal disposition of that substance. Finally, the possible effects of citrinin on renal function in the newborn will be examined after administration of citrinin directly to newborn rats as well as administration to the mothers. The possible metabolism of penicillic acid by the fetus of the rat will also be investigated employing appropriate HPLC techniques. Both the transplacental movement of secalonic acid D utilizing chemical determination and the labeled compound and its metabolism by the fetus will be investigated.